


Happy Devotion

by MiuraMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comrades in Arms, Demons, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Too Many Characters to Tag, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuraMi/pseuds/MiuraMi
Summary: An accident happened in the Guild [Fairy Tail]One of their Members, unexpectedly whose name was Happy got caught in a fight which resulted in him switching places with his future self(?).and what's more surprising?It seems like this version of Happy wasn't all fun and fish.But more of a Lonewolf and endless war.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Swapped Roles

* **POOFF***

Smokes filled the main hall as everyone stopped whatever they were doing. The whole guild froze as they all turn towards the source of this mysterious smoke that appeared out of thin air.

"What happened again?" The guild master, Makarov, sighed, as he came out of his office just in time to see what was happening. "Oi Happy! Are You Okay!?" Shouted the Dragneel as he witnesses what had happened.

Soon a new voice came through,  
"... what is this."  
Sounding rough, deep yet young it sounded with an unamused tone.

And as the smoke became clearer,  
It was a human standing there instead of their comrade of a cat.

"W-Who are you!?" Asked Lucy as the mages started to eye the newcomer.

Well, considering what led to this. It only made Lucy more worried.  
  


**Few minutes ago-**

_"Lucy? What is that? A new book?"_   
_Levy asked as she said down beside her friend._   
_Lucy seemed tired put from all the papers laying around and with an old looking opened book on the table in front of her. "Yup.. and it's confusing" she commented._

_The book she received was odd,_   
_It came through a mail to her a day before without any word._   
_And now her curiosity is nothing but a pain right now._

_"Why don't you-" before Levy could say anymore._

_"WHAT DID YA SAY ICE PRINCESS!?"_   
_"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING FLAME LIZARD!?"_   
_The typical fight started, dragging the entire guild into the fay._

_"Say Lucy" muttered a blue exceed named Happy as he hovers near her while holding onto a fish. "Can we get more fish?" "-AS IF! YOU'RE STILL HOLDING ONTO ONE AREN'T YOU!?" Lucy screamed, still off guard by the sudden battle going down. It was one she'll never get used too._

_And as the fight grew bigger, a certain pink-haired male came crashing onto the table that Lucy took. "EHHHHHH!?" screamed the poor girl._   
_"T-Tch you bastard" muttered the pink fire mage as he stumbled up. To only be punched in the gut by lucy. "God Dammit Natsu! MY BOOK" Luck screamed in panicked._

_Praying that the book wasn't damaged._   
_But before she could try and find the book, a magic circle formed under her, Natsu and a hovering worried cat were over the odd spell as well as the destroyed table._

_"Eh?"_

_And a huge smoke erupted from the table. Bursting out every window and door while blocking everyone's vision._

**-back to present-**

_This place... can it be.. Fairy Tail..?_  
Wondered the newcomer as he looked around the building before his eyes laid on the mages.

"W-who are you?"  
Asked the blonde as everyone eyed him. He could feel the curious eyes on him, but he cares nothing of it

"..."

The newcomer wore a plain white shirt, a loose dark blue-ish jacket over, and jeans. Mid-long Blue hair that curled measly around his neck, and black piercing eyes. Standing near, if not Taller than Natsu's height, and Around his neck is a pendant.

But what alarms the mages, were the cuts and bruises. This person was in the middle of a fight before popping up here.

But despite that, Nothing else of him seems to says either friend or foe.

"..." without another word, the male walked towards the main entrance of the guild. "Wait!" Lucy shouted at the male,  
Just how can she or anyone leave an injured male roaming around the streets?

"You're injured!" She added on as she tried to grab the male. But the male refused.  
"I'll go where I want." Was the male's first words to her.

"Lucy! Get away from him!"  
Natsu yelled, appearing beside ber as he glared at the male. "Oi.." the Dragon-Slayer growled as he pushed lucy away from the male. Separating them as he stood in the middle.

"What did you do to Happy?"  
"Eh?"

Gray came up beside lucy, "What do you mean Natsu?"

With a sneer,  
"This guy has Happy's scent all over him" with that, the guild went into full alert mode. Has one of their comrade been captured?

"..Happy.." The newcomer muttered, as if he was trying to get the correct pronunciation of that name.  
Turning away and back to the entrance, the male spoke with a low growl.  
"I'm going. I don't plan to conspire with you all."

"Wai-" "Hold it"

Before the male could leave, a wave of magic hits them as they turn to the guild master. Smiling as if everything is normal.

"Needing the Guild intact is one thing, but I can't have a boy walking around town in such wounds. Rest here for the time being, none of us mind your temporary stay" Makarov stated as he jumped down from the bar. Still smiling at the male.

They made eye contact for mere seconds before the male turned away again. "Sorry. But I choose where I'll die. I don't need your orders."

The mages stared.  
This boy just declined the master's offer? ... and saying something like that ... Woah

"Oi Gramps! What about Happ-" Natsu cuts in. "His fine-"  
"What are you talking about Gramps!? This guy did somethin-"

"NATSU."  
That one line seemly managed to shut the boy up. "Use your nose properly will you? Or is it too unbelievable?"

"..."

The silence came as Natsu stared at the male. ".. But .. It can't be.." he muttered, leaning closer to the male for a better sniff. "..." the male almost wanted to punch the Dragonslayer.

And then unexpectedly, Natsu pulled the male's shirt up. To see a green Fairy Tail's Guild mark behind the male's back.

"... HAPPY!?"  
Natsu screamed in shocked. Eyes out as everyone slowly register the news.

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

The male merely sneered at the guild's reaction. Shoving Natsu as he stepped away from him.

"T-That Fish loving idiot of a cat. Turn into a hot ass dude!?"  
Screamed a random mage as everyone began to panic at the situation. This is too weird.

"..."  
And as the guild turn rowdy at the sudden new information.

It wasn't a nice environment for the male now assumed to be 'Happy'.  
"... _SHUT IT_ " 'Happy' growled as the whole guild froze at the sudden command.

The male stood silence, eyes glared at him as if he could kill them within seconds. But instead, as the seconds' tick by. The male looked away as if he had enough he slowly began to walk out of the door.

But fate seems to have other plans install.

"We're back!"  
Erza, Wendy, and Carla smiled as they walked in, still unknown to the situation as they stared at the scene.  
It seems like they just came back from a mission.

"..."

* * *

All he remembered was fighting,  
Just him, by himself, as he stood his ground.

Against those fools that just kept coming, non-stop at him.

He promised .. that he won't stop. Not until it was fulfilled, he can't stop.  
He could feel it, his magic slowly dropping. His Magic running out as he continued battling his enemies in groups or waves. There was never rest, even if there is. There wasn't really time to even sleep.

But what happened now was surprising.

As he battled through, only with his weapon by his side as his enemies threw themselves at him.

A magic circle formed underneath him. He could feel it, whatever this thing is doing. It's pulling him in.  
But oddly, it felt safe. Much like a home, it felt towards him. As the circle spins underneath him, his enemies were knocked meters away by its force.  
That made him realized that it was intended for him...  
who sent this?

Before he could jump to safety, the magic circle activated at its fullest. Lights shined brightly as it engulfed him.

And the next thing he knew, was his visions clouded in smoke.  
He held his weapon in guard. Waiting for the smoke to subside, waiting for his next prey.

But as the smoke slowly dispersed...

"... !?" a faint gasp escapes his lips, his weapon dropping from it's guarding position as he looks up and around the smoke still covering him. _This place.._ He knows this place...

"W-Who are you!?"  
That voice...

As the smoke faded from existence. He found himself coming face to face with the members of Fairy Tail.

 _..Lucy..-_ No he needs to getaway. And so he tried. "Wait!" Lucy shouted at him, "You're injured!" grabbing his arm.  
It was unpleasant. But warm... it was unnerving he felt that way. "I'll go where I want." He replied as he shook her off. As of now, he wants nothing to do with these people.

"Lucy! Get away from him!"  
A familiar voice yelled, he felt a glare on him "Oi.." the newcomer growled as he pushed lucy away from the male. He didn't want to look at the newcomer. It felt too unnatural to...

"What did you do to Happy?"  
 _.. happy..?_

Another familiar male came up beside lucy, "What do you mean Natsu?"

"This guy has Happy's scent all over him" with that, he felt eyes from everyone. He could feel the stares of worries on him. It was getting to him.. How annoying this was getting.

"..Happy.." He muttered, _... how long has it since I heard that .._  
His mind went through memories with that one thought... it brought back so much that It made him annoyed.  
"I'm going. I don't plan to conspire with you all."

"Wai-" "Hold it"

There it was.. that magic force that pulses throughout the guild. He could feel it making a barrier of-sort.. preventing him from moving further. Looking through the corner of his eyes, it seems like the barrier was intended for him. For it seems only he was affected. "Needing the Guild intact is one thing, but I can't have a boy walking around town in such wounds. Rest here for the time being, none of us mind your temporary stay" said the master. "Sorry. But I choose where I'll die. I don't need your orders." was his reply.

There was or is no reason for him to stay. If not, the further the better in this odd situation.

Oi Gramps! What about Happ-" "He's fine-"  
"What are you talking about Gramps!? This guy did somethin-"

"NATSU. Use your nose properly will you? Or is it too unbelievable?"

"..."

The silence came as Natsu stared at him. ".. But .. It can't be.." he muttered, leaning closer to him for a better sniff. "..." he wanted to just punch the boy right here and now.

And then unexpectedly, Natsu pulled the male's shirt up. To see his guild mark on his back.  
 _What The Fu-_

"... HAPPY!?"

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

He merely sneered at the guild's reaction. Just when he was about to leave, why does it seems like his fate has been sealed.

"T-That Fish loving idiot of a cat. Turn into a hot ass dude!?"  
Now that triggers him.

"..."  
The Guild turn mad at the sudden information.

Getting confused at him as they all stared at him with such eyes...

"... _SHUT IT_ " He growled, the guild turned silence.

If anything else, he would just end everyone's lives at the very moment. But instead, as the seconds tick by.  
He merely looked away, as if he had enough as he slowly began to walk out of the door.

All he wanted was to just get away before anything happens..

But fate seems to have other plans install.

"We're back!"  
another familiar voice..

Erza, Wendy, and Carla smiled as they walked in.. but the only one he saw.. was Carla..

"Wendy! Erza! Carla!" the team greeted in such a worried tone. "What is this? What happened?" Carla asked in such an unamused tone it was just unnerving to hear it.

* * *

"... erm, you are..?"  
Wendy asked as she cautiously approached the male. Erza stood behind her with suspicion. Carla was eyeing the male back, only noticing that he was only looking at her. Before Erza spoke out.  
"Excuse me, but Wendy asked you a question"

"..." The male paused as he looked around, how everyone was looking at him. Some waiting for a name to confirm if he is who they think he is. Others were just curious onlookers.

...

"I'm Freyr. I don't have anything else to say. And I definitely don't plan on getting friendly with anyone of you."


	2. Cautious Disdain

"I'm Freyr. I don't have anything else to say. I don't plan on getting friendly with you."

The guild went silent at the moment he introduced himself. They were all expecting this newcomer to be who they knew, seeing that both the Master and Natsu said so.

"Freyr?"

Makarov muttered under his breath, there was a hint of caution as his words went unnoticed by everyone. Mirajane that stood next to him noticed his change in character. "Master?" She wondered aloud, waiting as the small guild master jumped down from the bar and towards the male.

"Young Boy. I know that you may not be comfortable here, that you want to quickly leave. But it's not in my rules to leave a child in such a state all by himself"

He said with such a careful gentle tone, yet demanding.

But the young male knew better.

There is no way he want.. or can stay here.

"I-" but before Freyr could fight back,

Smocks blasted through the door, with winds hitting them with top speed, and flames engulfed the entrance.

"What is this!?" Erza yelled, confused at the sudden attack but her first reaction was to protect Wendy who stood closed to her. "Erza!" Wendy shouted in surprise as she grab Charla immediately. "You Guys!" Natsu screamed, blocking his face as the wind slowly calm down but the flames were burning bright.

"Ahahah Now this is a surprise" A voice came through as three figures emerged from the smoke. "Isn't this Fairy Tail?"

what a familiar voice.  
and as the smoke cleared.

"... Sting..? Rogue?! Erik!?"

The three dragon slayers stood there in full view. Smiling at them all with such grins, such magic flowing through the veins that everyone could feel it. It was as if they were in Dragon Force, but yet there were no signs of it on their bodies..

"W-What is this?" Lucy muttered,  
Wasn't the fight between guilds over already? Did they do something to make the three do this?  
It can't be, all the guilds are currently in peaceful terms. Lucy is pretty sure Natsu didn't go destroy anyone's town or guild by accident.. again  
"Please Don't Tell Me Natsu Did Something"

While everyone stared in shock at the situation. There was one that was pissed off.

"OI! Just What Are You Three Doing!?" Natsu yelled in pure anger, slowly marching towards to three. "Oi Natsu!" Gray yelled in an attempt to stop him, Erza was about to do the same-

Before someone stops the pink-haired dragon slayer.

It was Freyr.

"You-.. Move Aside!" Natsu yelled

but Freyr had other things to do. Well just Ignoring Natsu, his eyes were all on the three newcomers. All he wanted to do was curse his current state, he knew he can't handle another fight But still.. His eyes wondered off to Natsu.

... _partner..-_

-No. He Can't.

"So This is where you are Kitty cat" Sting's smile widen as he took a step closer. Rogue too was smiling, Erik was holding onto a smirk. "You caused us so much trouble You Know. Just how many times..-" Sting wondered, giving a fake look of wonder before he smiled wider than a Cheshire cat.

"- **Must You Get In The Way!?** "

With a scream, Sting released a Dragon Roar. "DIE!" But oddly, only the magic circle appeared. "Wha-" Not even a name of the spell was said. The White Dragon Roar came down unexpectedly at Freyr, as well as Natsu who stood just behind him. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled but before she could do anything, the impact was made. Sending the two flying to the side of the walls of the guild.

Smoke came back as the damages were done. "Natsu! That's Enough You Thre-" Mirajane yelled, but the master stopped her from moving any further. "Wait Mira!" Makarov hissed in such a tone, "Master..?"

"...Something is happening"

It took Mirajane to realize what he was saying.

She could feel it... Magic surrounding.. something.. How tainted it felt... how dark it felt.

It wasn't Rogue, or any of the guild members that she knew held shadow or similar magic...

It was just a pitch-black emptiness in the air that was slowly surrounding the guild.

 _..Z..Zeref..?_ No, it can't be.

"..Is that it?" They heard a voice coming from the blasted area of the guild.

Slowly the smoke cleared up. To reveal Freyr standing in front of Natsu, them unharmed by the attack. And just mere meters away from the wall that was blasted. Natsu still held a blocking position before he realized the situation he is in. "Y-You.." he can only wonder what this male is thinking.

"Ohh So you still can fight" Erik's smirk turned into a maddening smile. Rogue merely chuckled, eyes never wavering from Freyr.

"Just.. What is happening?" Lucy whispered as Erza and Wendy came up to her. "I don't know but.." She eyed Freyr. "It seems like they're after that boy"

Wendy stared with such a worried look, eyeing the three as if they were something she had never seen before. "Wendy? What's wrong?" Charla asked, noticing her worries. "No.. It's just.." The girl gulped as she observed closer at the three dragon slayers.

"Those three.. they don't feel right.. something is covering them.. some.. thing.. not only that.. I.. Don't understand.." She muttered.

"Covering?" Lucy repeated. Both her, Erza, and Charla held the same look of confusion. "Whatever it is, We can talk about it later." Erza spoke as she turns to face the three dragon slayers, seemly unaware of her right now as all of their attentions were on Freyr.

"For now we have to stop them before anything stupid happens.

"Ahahah" Sting chuckled, his eyes covered by his fringes as he laughed even harder. "That is just the best!" He yelled as he smirked at Freyr. The rest of the guild was started to feel something amiss. Gray was starting to worry for the three, it felt too off.

"Just Like what I've Imagined!" Sting smiled as the other two-step beside him. All three were carrying such widen smiles, it was sending chills to their bones. "If you die now, it won't be fun at all wouldn't it?" He added on as magic circles started forming around the three.

They are ready to attack. But.. just what spell-

"Tch..." Freyr sneered as he readied himself. "I misread the situation.-" he hissed as he lifted himself off the ground within a second with a small silence jump, and disappeared off in a flash.

**_BOOMM!_ **

the spell was activated

"What the-"

the attack did happen,

Lucy had her eyes closed, ready to be hit by three dragon slayer's spells. But she felt nothing.

and as she slowly opened her eyes...

There was a blue dome, circling where the three dragon slayers would have stood. Inside were filled with smoke and dust, it seems like the spells were contained inside before they were released. Magic circles were around the dome, floating around.. Four... Five.. No... Seven!? There were Seven Magic Circles around the blue dome.

And inside, as the debris cleared, there they are, Freyr and the three dragon slayers.

"Ohh~?" Rogue hummed as they looked around inside the barrier. "..So now you're serious" He eyed Freyr, who glared back without a second thought. The blue-haired male now held more wounds then when he had first appeared in the guild, the three spells seem to faze him but only by a little.

but at least he can handle it. He has too.

"OI! Just What Are You Doing!?"

Natsu came up, punching the dome in hope of trying to get it. To fight together against the three.

Freyr merely glances at him, and for a moment...

Natsu thought he saw a smile, For that One Moment..

"Happy..?"

But before he could say anything more, Freyr turned back to the three.

Magic circle forming underneath him as he glared hardly at them, erasing the fact of where he stood at the moment. "Hm? Now that's rude, Not gonna let him in?" Erik asked, looking at Natsu with amusement. "Hasn't it been a while since you fought _With_ him?" He added on with a crooked smile. Which only made Freyr annoyed even more.

"Me. By Myself is already more than enough" Freyr spoke with a sneer as he watches the three summon their spells. The battle is starting, another battle is happening.

"..." taking one last look at Natsu,

Freyr couldn't help it.

"..I am always fighting by myself. This is no different than usual." He muttered no one but to himself, much like a reminder, before charging at the three.

And the dome filled with smoke in one crash.

* * *

_"H-...No, Freyr.. Just How long are you going to continue?"_

**The flower smelled nice, but not as nice as his home.**

_"Freyr."_

" _I don't plan on making friends"_

**The Fights were exciting, but it wasn't the same as before.**

_"Please Don't ignore my question Freyr._

_You owe me more than favors, I only ask that you don't ignore me_ -

**The Victories are gone-days, it wasn't as easy as it was attainable before.**

-.. _Fairy Tail is Gone."_

_"I Know."_

**The Emptiness was friendly, It was easy now that it has stayed for so long.**

_"Natsu is Gone"_

_"... I Know." Same with everyone._

_In the bed of flowers, for this guild, he swore to protect. Broken down, in this world he lives. In a bloody attire,_

_"This is just all against my plan" That man muttered, hidden with anger. Freyr merely listened halfheartedly._ _"I've done so much, To have them All for my precious little brother to fall into those hands such as his.. or yours in the end?"_

_"I couldn't care less."_

_A chuckled came from the man, looking down at the blue-haired boy who sat by the side of the odd doors of a broken down guild_

_And as they hear approaching footsteps, and roars from the enemies coming towards them._ _All the man did was give a small laugh._

_And soon, a group of mages stood by the entrance. Magic circles were hovering all around them, as their leader sneered. Before smirking at Freyr._

_"I wonder... If Natsu were to see you, His Beloved Partner, As You Are Now.."_ The man muttered,

_"Would He Have Hated you? Happy"_

_"I-"_

"OI! Wake Up!"

He heard a voice.

Instantly, his eyes snap open as his body went straight into a sitting position.

"Woah! Are you alright?" A worried voice grabs his attention, looking around. It was Mirajane, Lucy, and Wendy in the room with him. It seems like he is on a bed inside the medical ward.

How... That's right, the fight...

"... Freyr.. -Kun was it?" Lucy spoke as his eyes made contact with hers. Causing the blonde to flinch under his cold gaze. "E-Erm.. how are you feeling?"

It was awkward..

Freyr made no response to her question, but merely pushed the covers aside and tried to move. "O-Oi Wait! Your wounds!" Wendy panicked, making him Notice his bandaged wounds. He could only sneer at her words. "It's nothing worth resting over, you know." Freyr said.

And for the first time, He wasn't trying to put distance into his words.

"Y-You need to rest!" Wendy tried to convince the boy, but the male's motive remained the same. "Wendy is right!" Lucy added on, her eyes were eyeing Freyr's wounds.

She hates seeing them.. there was so much on the male's body. Just what battles did this person went though?

"Please stay, we do owe you for what had happened. And you need medical attenti-" Mirajane wanted to help. But Freyr wasn't having any of it.

"Wherever it is that I go, It Is _My_ Business." Freyr hissed. Eyes glaring at the girls as he stomps the floor. And silence filled the room instantly.

But soon the door was opened as one step in.

It was Makarov..

"Do you three mind leaving us for a while?" The Master said as he smiled at the girls. "..I need to speak with Freyr-Kun. Alone."

With small nods, the three left the room with silence steps trailing behind.

And now, it was just Freyr and Makarov.

"... How are your wounds boy? .. It wasn't a pleasant sight when Wendy was treating you.." Makarov muttered as Freyr eyed him. Before giving a huf and sat by the edge of the bed. "What do you want," Freyr asked, still eyeing the small master who still holds onto a gentle look. "... I'll be straightforward Freyr-Kun"

"Even if one changes their name, A parent will always recognize his children." Makarov said with a pause,

"Tell me what happened to you.. Happy.."

Freyr almost let a gasp escape his lips. But he held it back. "Tch.. And what were _you_ expecting from me?" Freyr said in such cautious spite. "Hm?" Makarov did not expect this reply. "Don't think that I'll answer you just because you know who I was." Freyr uttered. "If You don't need anything from me, then just leave me alone."

"..." Makarov stood in silence for a minute, observing the boy before looking at the floor. "Hap-... Freyr-kun. I don't know what you've been through. But Know this and I'm sure you've already known.. Fairy Tail will always be with you. Don't forget that"

that was something he hasn't heard so such a long time...

The Master stood silent, giving Freyr time to think. Time to Rest. "..." Freyr just stared at the small man, his eyes reflect nothing but questions. But at least he knew one thing.

"Fairy Tail is not my home anymore Master."

Makarov's mind is filled with nothing but questions, questions he knew would never be answered.

but at least he knew what he needs to be done. And he least he knows, Freyr still acknowledges him as the master.

"If you won't answer my questions, at least answer me this" Makarov huffed "Why are those Three after you? Did something happened?" Freyr hissed at the moment of the three dragon slayers. They did not go noticed to the master. "Right now, The Guilds are in peace.. For them to suddenly attack for whatever reason, that lies with you"

"You have to at least come clean with me on this. I can't allow any possible threat to my Guild when I Know something is or has happened."  
Now that had Freyr in second thoughts. Perhaps it's best to let the master know... but still.

Freyr stared at his hands. His tainted hands that he had now became used to...

What Good would come from telling?  
When he had already done so much, when he had fought through too much.  
Is it worth it now? to drag the guild into this?

... The Guild that is from the past.. _Of Course Not_.

This Guild is far weaker, far too naive to fight through the battles he had faced.. alone. Bringing them into the fay now? He would laugh at the results because- "Me, By Myself is Enough.." He whispered to himself, forgetting for a second that Makarov stood there in the room with him. "Boya.." Makarov, for the first time in a long while, that he felt helpless to help.

Perhaps he is not the correct person to handle Freyr. After all, he won't know what had happened.

"Alright... Then I'll leave you here.. Please Rest Freyr-Kun" Makarov stated, as he turns to open the door.

But as his fingers turn the doorknob.

"Master Makarov." He heard Freyr small mumble. Causing him to turn back to the male. ".. Thank You"

* * *

_Maybe you should have told him_

Such words went through his mind. Regretting? that he had shut up on the events that will come to be?

.. Annoying..

Freyr still sat by the side of the bed, leaning onto the wall as he glances at the wounds around his body. _Wendy must have been shocked.._ His mind wondered also. "Stop It" He muttered to himself as he forced himself to stand up. "History is History. What happened must happen... I won't change." he whispered as he took his clothing hanged by the corner. Wearing them before he opened the window to the room.

"Wait! Natsu!"

But before he could step out. Someone step in, on the window to be exact.

For that one second, Freyr was taken off guard. Right in front of him is Natsu, their faces came too close for comfort.

Natsu seemed to be scanning him "Freyr Right-?" before Freyr kicked him to the side of the room. "O-OUCH!" Natsu yelled, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

The pink-haired roared as he stumbled up and glared at Freyr with a silly face.

"..." Freyr stared blankly at Natsu. And he did the same. "You.. You were gonna leave." Natsu asked, though it didn't sound like a question.. and somehow. His words stunned Freyr. "...Tch. So you found me." Frey uttered, "I had intended to leave without telling anyone." Freyr said, knowing fully well the pink-haired could hear every word he said.

"You Ain't going anywhere" Natsu glared.

Freyr was not amused. For he knew.

That nothing will waver Natsu from his decision once he made it. "I Don't Care what you think. And I don't intend on getting friendly." Freyr glared as Natsu fired up his magic. "What makes you think that I'll listen to your words" Freyr sneered. "CAUSE YOU'RE MY PARTNER!"

It was a weak punch, Freyr was caught off guard by that one sentence that Natsu retreated his magic for a normal punch.

"No one knows Happy more then I do!" Natsu yelled as he grabs Freyr by the collar, pushing him onto the wall. "THAT I'm confident in!" Pinning him there.

"You!" Natsu growled. Their eyes made contact. How those gaze from Freyr seemed to soften Natsu's. "You.. You're-!"

" **I'M NOT HIM** "

Freyr screamed, forcing Natsu away with his magic, making the pink-haired male crash onto the floor. "W-What?" Natsu muttered, just what was that?

"Does This _Partner_ of yours have This kind of magic?" Freyr spoke with such pure disdain, "I don't intend on getting friendly- But I haven't gone easy on you either."

Magic circles started to form around the room. Blue particles started to shine on all 4 sides of the walls of the room. "What the-" This was unlike any other magic Natsu has ever seen.

"NATSU!"

A scream came as they hear the doorknob turning. Or at least trying to.

It seems like the magic Freyr was active using is keeping the door shut. "Tch.." Freyr sneered as he let's go of his hold on the magic. Allowing the door to be open.

And Lucy came running into the room. Followed by Erza, Gray, and Wendy.

"You Idiot!" Lucy came in kicking at Natsu. "Why must you jump through the window like that?!"

"Leave him be Lucy, He is an idiot without a brain after all" Gray smirked, before receiving a punch from Natsu

While that was happening, Erza was observing Freyr as Wendy went up to the male.

"E-Eto.. Y-Your wounds.." Wendy muttered as Freyr noticed that his wounds had reopened thanks to Natsu. "We're fighting... it's natural that I become like this."

That was it for Wendy. "Fight or not. _You need to take care of yourself!_ " Wendy yelled, her eyes filling up as she kept her eye contact with Freyr.

After all the scars and wounds she had seen while healing Freyr.. She already knew what had happened to the boy. And no, She does not want to see them anymore.

"..." Freyr in the end never replied to her on that. For he felt that if he did, he would have promised her on something he may never keep.

While keeping his silence, Freyr watched the group. It was.. Nostalgic.

"Where Are You Going?"

Erza questioned as Freyr was almost one step out the door. "E-Eh? How Did-" Gray gasped, looking at the bed and then to Freyr.

"This is the last warning. I don't intend on getting friendly. Nor intend on crowding around." Freyr sneered, his eyes ever glaring on everyone. Though his eyes are mainly on Natsu. "Don't bother with me."  
With that Freyr turn to face the door, to only couch from the sudden pain of his wounds. It seems like his wounds are hindering his magic via after effects. It must have pulled a strain in that sudden burst of speed.  
  
"Freyr-San!" Wendy yelled, "Stay Away." but she was stopped. "B-But your injury-" "I couldn't care less." was her reply, and it was starting to get to Wendy.  
Instead of watching or standing around,

Wendy paid no mind and walked right up to Freyr. And pulled his arm, activating her healing magic as well. "You-" Freyr was about to yell at the girl before he saw her eyes...   
  
How blurry they looked...   
Wendy looked as if she was about to cry. "..." he could only sigh at the girl's thinking. Glancing at the team behind her. How their gazes were nothing but determination to keep him there in the room. Freyr could only sit down at where he stood, giving the girl enough room to heal.  
  
Sadly to say, Freyr had given up on leaving. For now.

Erza stepped up next, Kneeling to the male beside Wendy.

"Freyr-San... Will you answer our questions?" Erza asked, And Freyr immediately knew they were curious regards to the three dragon slayers who attacked so suddenly. He would only reply the same way he did to Makarov. "I Have no reason to answer you. If you don't need anything from me, then please leave me alone." The words he had repeated that it has become a norm for him.

Erza sighed before her eyes clashed against Freyr's. As in trying to convince the male.  
"You may not have any reason, but we do." Erza said as Freyr gave a moment of doubt. Freyr stared back, giving a sign for Erza to go on. "You may not like it but You are our Comrade. There's no reason for us to not care about you." Erza spoke. "We want to help you.. Freyr-San"

 _..Help?_ that's laughable. Freyr thought as his mind went through thousands of strategies. The Three Dragon Slayers gave him enough information for what's to come. And guessing from what is said by Fairy Tail. ... _annoying_

"Look." Freyr spoke, "I'm not your comrade." He glared at Erza, "I am Not Your Partner of a Cat." He glared at Natsu. "And most certainly. I am _Not_ apart of Fairy Tail." He stood up, ignoring Wendy. Facing everyone as his eyes stayed unwavering.

"If anything else. I Hate This Guild the most"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freyr's Magic: Barrier Magic
> 
> -able to confine his enemies into a dome-  
> -able to give the magic's holder power boost abilities-
> 
> If the magic holder is within the dome, he is given a power boost 100x more than an average person.  
> But in an event of wounds, there is no healing factor. But if within the dome, the Magic holder will feel minimum/or no pain.
> 
> Wind Magic
> 
> -Able to move quickly with the addition of burst winds-
> 
> -with a medium, (ect. sword or paper) as long as the medium or even movements are able to produce wind. no matter how soft, He can generate it and make it into winds strong enough to cut through stones.
> 
> A.N.
> 
> The name Freyr came from Hiro Mashima-sensei, and was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit happy's character. So I thought it may suit how I was going to portray for this version of Happy xD


	3. Focused Mission

"If anything else. I Hate This Guild the most"

"Eh?"  
Lucy uttered.

The air had gotten dense for some reason. All eyes seemed to be on Freyr, but who knows what the intent behind them is. "Hate?" Erza muttered, her lips in a frown and her eyes searching for clues. "Why-" "I have nothing to te-" Freyr was cut off, when Grey stood up to him. "Oi. What's with that attitude?" His words seemed to be mixed with confusion and anger. "I don't know who you are. But I'm pretty sure We Did Nothing" He growled.

Meanwhile, Lucy was thinking so millions of possibilities that they _did_ something.  
This Is Fairy Tail they're talking about. Disasters are common around here, ranging from destroying towns to rampaging parks. Who knows what happened with the boy they assumed is their comrade.

"..Did Nothing?.. Ah-ahah.." There was a chuckle in that line. Freyr chuckled.  
Which sets a horror vibe towards Lucy. Yup, They totally did something to Freyr that didn't know about. "You all-" Freyr stood up to Grey, ignoring Wendy who was still healing him. "-Did Way too much for No one's sake"

There was fury behind those words. One that even made Erza worries, as she tried to calm the situation by trying to place her hand on Freyr's shoulder. But the attempt was in vain. Freyr merely knocked her hand away with a cold glare. "O-Oi!"  
  
Freyr knows he needs to calm down, but it seems like his emotions aren't in his favor today.  
"Fairy Tail is filled with nothing but fools." he mocked. "You all are just children pretending to be Mages. Strongest Guild in Fiore? What a Joke-"

That's where Natsu had enough. Within a second, Natsu threw a punch into Freyr's face. Sending into meters away onto the floor.  
"What do you even Know About Us!?" Natsu yelled in anger.

" _I Do Know_ " Freyr sneered almost immediately as he rubs his newly made bruise.  
"Each and Every Single One of You." Frey tried to hold himself back, trying to not lash out back at the group. But it was too much, he knew too much. "Running straight into death's door like Fools at Every Chance You Get. As if it was Nothing..." He growled, eyeing Natsu.  
  
"When you don't even know the Reality of a War."

That very line sent chills down everyonesspine. The hidden reason behind those words made them cautious even more.

"J-Just who are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Levy was in the Library,

searching on the book that Lucy requested as the blonde wanted to check on Freyr's condition.  
The book was one she had never seen before, the language was unheard off as well as how it came to be.  
Lucy told her that the book was mailed to her, such give it an even more reason that this was all not an act of chance.

Someone did it on purpose. But what?

And as Levy looked deeper into the possible history of the olden days' records for the book. She found something else.  
"Hm..?" It was a book, with Freyr's name on it.  
And as she opened the old dusty book. ".. Eh!? It Can't be.. I have to tell Master!"

* * *

Freyr perks up at Lucy, or rather her questions.

If not given his situation, he would have laughed and asked if her head is alright.  
But he knew better. All eyes were on him, and not answering was out of the question with these kinds of people.  
And answering would be a good idea anyway.

Because he could getaway. And so he sighed in defeat and closes his eyes.  
"..I'm Freyr." and reopened them, to reveal what supposed to be black eyes, To be now pure Golden eyes instead.  
"One of the Four Crave Demons. Formed by Zeref."

"Z-Zeref!?/WHAT!?"

* * *

" _Crave Demons_ of Zeref?"

Makarov questioned. Sitting in his office with a tired-looking Levy. It seems like she ran all the way down to find him.  
"Y-Yes" Levy replied with worry as she opened the book. "I'm not so sure but the Demon's names.. they are the same.. but still.." There were images and information within that got to her. The pages held names of the names of such demons, and one of them had Freyr's name. Which only causes more worry.  
"These Demons.. are made by dark magic, at least the amount that rivals Zeref's own. That's why they are called Demons of Zeref." She spoke.

Makarov nodded as he read one of the text. " _Demons that destroys the good that it holds"_  
that line bothers him.  
"Master... Do you think.." He can see that the girl is worried. The chances of having a demon within the guild is fearful. Yet...

Makarov knew that it can't be but at the same time. Possible.  
Because that would explain how Happy wield such power and ability to maintain such human form throughout.  
"I hope Levy.. I can only Hope" He said as he closed the book. "Levy, could you keep this a secret? I'll search around for more information in the meantime"  
"Hai Master"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Gray was the first one to react after 10mins of pure silence.

Freyr was starting to get annoyed by the tone of the situation. But at least he gave them a reason to leave him alone and not underestimate him, or at least that was what he thought. "..." Freyr gave a serious look, to make sure his point was made.  
"PUFF- AHAHAHHA" Natsu and Gray laughed, smacking each other's back as they point their fingers at Freyr. "A Demon? _You_?!" Natsu said in between breath.  
Looks like those two took it the wrong way. "N-Natsu" Lucy muttered, this is not the situation to be laughing right now.

"..." Freyr was totally unamused. Totally. Not. Amused.  
But he somewhat knew he may get this reaction. After all, even Freyr himself finds that a big thing to claim. But he knew it is the truth.  
Freyr merely stood up, gathered his clothes in one swift motion, and appeared by the window. Ready to jump out  
"Freyr-San!"

That one voice stopped him for that one second,  
His eyes glance over to Lucy.  
But it didn't take long for him to decide that he should leave. And with that, he left in an instant.

"..." Natsu stared at the window blankly. "THAT BASTARD LEFT-"  
"YOU IDIOTS" Lucy screamed at them, Kicking both Natsu and Gray for their attitude towards Freyr.  
Meanwhile, Erza and Wendy were watching from the side, wondering about the male.

* * *

Freyr found himself in the city.

Wondering around through the crowds as he noted down all the pathways and possible hideouts.  
Taking an empty alley, he finally took a look at himself.  
His wounds were somewhat healed and patched up, magic is accessible. But situation wise, it's unknown.

"..." His eyes wandered to the crowded main pathways of the town. How close the civilians are to him, how Real it felt.  
It was a rare sight to him. How the families are walking around from store to store in the open area. How peaceful it is.  
He could only wonder why he was taken here for,  
All he knew was to fight. So what is his task here?

He recalled that day that magic circle brought him here. Someone pulled him here.. And whoever it was, had a purpose.  
But at least he knew one thing for now..  
"...So it's not a battle." he uttered as he turns around and walked deeper into the alley.

If there is No Battles, then There is No _Need_ for him to be there.

Without another word, The male went down the path that was once familiar.  
Towards a place he knew before, a place he once lived.  
The Forest.

* * *

_"NATSU! PLEASE!"_

_He could hear something, someone.. calling him  
but it was muffled, but it sounded desperate._

_"Just.. Stop.. God- Please-!" someone was crying._   
_He could feel something warm, all around his hands and his feet. Everything felt warm._   
_but it felt wrong._

_" **PLEASE** "_   
_and he felt nothing but pain._

"WAH-!"  
Natsu found himself crashing onto the floor.  
In a panic, he looked around to find himself in the Guild's main hall. And remembered what had happened.  
He decided to stay in the guild, thinking happy would be back soon so he needed to wait there. Lucy and the rest tried to convince Natsu to go home but still, his partner came first. Honestly, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

"... just what was that dream?" He asked himself, before shoveling it away to the back of his mind.  
Looking at the windows, it looks like it was way past midnight.  
  
His thoughts were on Happy and the newcomer. And it was getting confusing for his own good.  
"Ahhhh" He ruffled his hair at the frustration. "This is troublesome" He muttered before turning to face to the door, ready to head out to find his partner.

But before he did anything else, A black mist formed in front of the door. Golden eyes glaring though.  
Natsu immediately jumped into a guard position. "Who Are Y-!?" The Mist came at him in full speed, going through him as he felt the sharp cold mist engulfed him. "What th-"  
And all he could see is darkness.

"NATSU!"

* * *

"Erm..."

Lucy muttered,  
She was standing outside of the Guild. Peeking through the window. And with her is Gray and Erza.  
"Why are you two here?" She asked, "Same as you Lucy" Erza answered, as they all peek in together. Watching Natsu sleep inside the Guild main hall.  
Erza held a serious look, while Gray had one of annoyance. But Lucy knew the man was also worried about the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I'm sure Natsu is worried about Happy. That's why I can't leave him be" Erza spoke, "Ah.." Lucy merely nodded. It was obvious since they're all there when Freyr took off. Natsu had been behaving oddly, maybe due to the fact Happy is missing. Or Freyr leaving so suddenly like that. No one can say for sure.

"WAH-!"  
They heard a yell. And turn to see Natsu awaken and hitting the floor in panic. Lucy merely sighed. They panicked for a second for nothing. "Say Lucy" Erza suddenly spoke, "Do you think that Freyr dude is really Happy?" That was one question Lucy had to answer to, but if she were to be honest. "... I think so... I mean.. He is a member of Fairy Tail. That's one proof" Lucy said as she added on, "And he took the spot of where Happy was.. The chances are higher if so"  
"I see.. What about you Gray?"  
Gray huffed. "I don't know but I don't like that dude."

"WAH-!"  
They heard a yelp and looking in. They saw Natsu on the floor, causing them all to sigh. "That Idiot" Gray uttered with a sigh. They all panicked for a second for on reason. "Say Erza. Must we really need to watch him?" Gray asked with yet another sign. After all, he was dragged here.  
"I'm Sure Natsu is worried. As his Comrade, Best I can do is to help as much as I can for him" Erza stated as she turns to look at Gray with determine eyes.

Lucy watched as Gray gave nodded after having a frown. Even the male understands for he was worried about their missing friend.

_"Who Are Y-!?"_

They all turn their heads to face the window. To see the fog blocking their view.  
Something is attacking Natsu.  
Within an instant, Erza jumped through the window. Destroying the glass as they all rushed in. "NATSU!"

They called out, looking around but the fog was engulfing the room. Blinding their vision around them. "Erza! Lucy!" the two heard Gray called, but looking around. All Three were split up in the fog. "Be on guard!" Erza yelled as she summoned her sword. "H-Hai" Lucy replied, her hands to her keys. While Gray was frantically scanning around, trying to find something to pinpoint himself.

And as Gray slowly walked cautiously,  
"Want-?" he saw red in the midst of the cloud fog, coming at him. And as he squad for a dough. An Arm, lit with fire went over him.

He knows that fire, that familiar punch. For he fought with the same one for years.  
As the fog around him for pushed away by the sudden burst of air by the punch. There stood the male who attacked him.

"Y-You" Gray shuttered with a glare. "What is the meaning of this?-" He sneered, "-Natsu"

Oddly, Gray felt the need to hurry and escape. The aura around the male reeks of nothing but a warning. And a Bad one.  
He needs to find Erza and Lucy. They need to get out of here.

"Ohh" 'Natsu' muttered with a smirk. His eyes wondered around before locking on Gray "So this really is Fairy Tail"  
These words held a tone of nothing but amusement. "Ahh~ It's been too long.. Friend" 'Natsu' purred as he lifted his hand towards Gray. A gesture awaiting a handshake from Gray. But the male knew better. This isn't Natsu.

"Gray!"  
Erza came in through the fog, sanding by Gray. Her sword drawn as she pointed it at the intruder. To only realized that it's Natsu.  
"Natsu?" Erza questioned, "Are you Alrig-?" "Erza." Gray stopped her. Putting his hand on her shoulder "That's Not Natsu." "Eh?"

The pink-haired merely smiled, a smile that looked more twisted than anything.  
"Now Now, That isn't a way to treat a comrade" 'Natsu' pouted, causing Gray to glare harder.

"You guys!" Lucy came into the fray. "E-Eh? What happened?" Lucy questioned. The situation was weird, but both Gray's and Erza's eyes say everything.  
Something is very wrong. "Erza? Gray?..?"  
Holding onto a battle stance, Erza step towards Lucy with her sword still on 'Natsu' while Gray took a step forward.

"Who are you? Gray demanded, readied his ice magic as a warning.  
However, it seemed to only excite the dragon slayer. "Me?" There was a Chuckle, "Come on Gray, You know me"  
there was madness in his eyes.

"I'm Natsu Dr-"

**_*BBBOOMM-*_ **

A crater was formed all of a sudden. "What The-!?"  
Something fell on top of 'Natsu'. Dust and debris all around as the fog cleared.  
  
"So it is here-!" a grunt.  
There is Freyr on top on 'Natsu', pinning the pink-haired male down by the neck.  
Oddly despite the fact that he is pinned down, 'Natsu' merely smiled. "Yo.. _Partner_ " There was sarcasm in the tone, which only pissed Freyr even more.

"Don't Call Me That Damned Lizard." Freyr growled as he activated his barrier magic. Pushing The Team away from him and 'Natsu' in the making. "T-This Again?" Natsu smirked despite being choked, looking at the magic circle forming around. "Do you think you can do that to me again?"

"..." Freyr stared at the male. "Don't underestimate Me. This isn't Our Time. At least I know That Much." He spoke as he held onto 'Natsu's throat tighter.  
"And You've forgotten One Thing." Freyr uttered "My Barrier rejects whatever I Want" "...Tch-.. You Don't Mean-!?" That somehow made 'Natsu' panicked. "Get The Fuck Out of Him." With that, the Magic circles around the barrier activated, engulfing them in blue light as they all hear 'Natsu' Screaming curses at Freyr.

"I Swear. _I Will Be Back_ "

And as soon as the light died down. The barrier was gone. ".. I'll be ready for you then."

"Natsu! Freyr!?" Erza and the rest ran up towards them.  
Freyr still held Natsu by the neck. Eyes focused straight ahead, ignoring everything.  
It seems like Natsu was knocked out from the magic. But. Freyr knew better than to let his guard down.

"Don't Move." He hissed the team as his eyes still remained on the knocked out male. "F-Freyr? How-?" Lucy was muttering questions. How Freyr got here. Though the damn roof!? How did he knew what was happening? Just... What the hell is happening?

"// _Chough_ // _chough_ //" Suddenly before she or anyone asked anything. Natsu began to stir awake. "W-What..?" Natsu uttered, slowly opening his eyes to find himself pinned down by Freyr. "WHAT THE- YOU!" Natsu screamed, trying to punch the male but failed when his body refused to listen. As if he no longer held any strength to move.  
All he remembered was that black mist thing.. That's right, he was attacked.

Freyr paused for a moment, observing. Before knocking Natsu himself via a smack on the head. "Natsu-?!"  
"..." Without another word, Freyr stood up and turn towards the exit. But Erza stopped him. With the sword still in her hands, she pointed it at him. "I'll have to ask you to stay for questioning."

That's when Freyr had officially decided. Fairy Tail. Is. Annoying.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you all right." He said as he began walking forward. Towards Erza.  
As if asking her to force him if she could. And the Woman stood strong, awaiting Freyr to cross the line.

 _"So this is where you are" **  
**_He heard a voice in his head. A familiar voice. Causing him to stop.  
 _"You had me worried Freyr. Disappearing for that one second"_ He would laugh at that fake worry. _"Now isn't this a wonderful Chance? I see that Fairy Tail is here. Why not have them change your Future? Isn't this a Chance given by miracles?"_

Such thoughts, as if he would do something as foolish as that.

**_"You're Mine Freyr. Do as I say and Everything will be back to the way it was. We Aim for the Same Thing Don't We?"_ **

"...I am not a child, giving me sweets like that. Won't work" Freyr whispered as he looked at Erza, taking a step forward.  
 _Sorry, but I'll choose where I die. Orders are Unnecessary._ He replied with a sneer, Only hearing chuckles as a reply before nothing left was said.

As soon as Freyr stood right in front of Erza. The male merely glances at her.  
"..."   
  
For this once.   
He'll be honest while he cans.  
  
"I'll leave Natsu to you"

"Eh-Wait-!" and with a burst of air, Freyr disappeared.

* * *

Everything was dark, he was floating through nothingness...

all he remembered was nothing.. oddly. And it felt.. somehow peaceful in this dark abyss.  
How much time had passed? He doesn't remember.

And slowly, all around him. The light started to take over. And Engulfed him.  
As he re-opened his eyes, he found himself in a pathway surrounded by forest.

_"OI! GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHT!"_

He heard.

_It was annoying._

Eh? Annoying? Just where is he?

_"SHUT IT! I Know."_

_It was War._

_One that was destruction. People screaming, and Animals crying._   
_Both Mages and Normal Civilians alike were drawn into the fray._   
_Man. Woman. even Children._

What.. is this place? .. War..?

_and there he stood._

_In the middle of the battle._

_Even now he still finds it funny that he would even end up in such a situation.  
Fighting up front was never his forte, nor will it be become his way of life. But Just how this even came to be ..  
He would admit it, that he saw this coming.  
It was a decision he knew he will make even if the situation were to be different, even in the slightest..._

Ahah.. as if they would be even different..

_"Frey! You're Frey Right!? We have to help him!"_   
_A male, dressed in full armor called out to him in such a tone. It annoyed him. "Whatever happens to him, has nothing to do with me."_   
_Freyr's eyes were targeted on the enemies coming at them in waves, enemies of monsters. Undead humanoid Dragons._

Dragons!? Do they know where Igneel is!?

_They are the usual enemies he had fought with countless of times. But this was a first he had people with him. "Tch. Useless- We need to go!"_   
_"Do what you want. I'm not leaving" was Freyr response as the people left. It wasn't like they were his comrades. They were just mages that were passing by and got to know his name. That's it._

_"That dude is insane! We can't fight them off!" another yelled as they all decided to retreat. "We have to get back to town for help!" Eyeing Freyr like he was a madman before leaving in a hurry._

_"..."_  
 _Freyr eyed the wave. The dirt trailing behind them as they slowly come in on him._  
 _With Magic circle forming around him. He summoned his weapon, a simple looking yet familiar sword,_ ..Erza's? maybe it was just him, no way Erza would let anyone touch her swords. _as he aimed it directly at the oncoming herd._

_"I swear.." He uttered. " **I Won't Let You Take A Single Step Into Fiore!** "_   
_With a battle cry, He Ran straight into battle._

Fiore... is burning?  
His eyes followed Freyr. The only one he recognized in this place. Fighting the horde of monsters, Until the very last.  
This male... fought to protect Fiore? But.. Fiore is already..

He watched as Freyr gasped for air, and another monster came up behind him. He wanted to call out to warn the male. But it seems like it wasn't needed,  
 _"I'll decide where I die! Not the likes of you!" Freyr screamed as he cut the monster right though.  
Making sure to catch his breathing, Freyr glance at Fiore. The scene before him. The town almost or not already gone. The fire burning throughout._

"..." Freyr merely grunted  
" _..Alright. That's one.. Onto the next wound." With that Freyr began walking towards the opposite road. Towards where the monsters come from._

The Scene before him started to jumble up, twisting into cracks like a broken mirror. He looked around in panic at what was happening. And as the scene stop cracking. He saw Freyr stopping to look around at the rundown town behind him.. or.. at him?  
"...Happy.."

_"...I.. Don't Regret."_

* * *

_  
"_ Tch.." Freyr could only utter in annoyance as he started venturing deeper into the forest. Making sure that no one had followed him.  
It was luck that he felt something happening in the guild. That familiar aura he felt was enough to make him rush back towards it.

To think even _He_ came. Even though he suspected that possibility, it would be a lie if he said he wishes it didn't come to that.

And slowly, it won't be just Natsu. The other two Dragon Slayers as well, Wendy and Gajeel. He knew that those two aren't off the List.  
And As long as they wield those magic.  
Freyr knew that one day he will have to face them. Like what had happened before. It'll only a matter of time.  
Which only meant one thing.

He is brought here with a Purpose. To Fight Them when the Time Comes. _Like Before_

All his mind would think of, are all curses on the person who brought him here. Whoever it would be, Knew this will happen.  
And of course, won't escape his wrath when he finds out whoever that person is.

Well, At least he knew one thing that needs to be done now.

This Time, in this world he was forced into. He'll make sure that None will come back alive.  
And that includes Himself if it is Needed.


End file.
